


Commencement

by Eicas



Series: the process, unrelenting [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism (sort of), Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicas/pseuds/Eicas
Summary: Jack & Gabe returns from a mission gone wrong and Jack needs Gabe to take him down - immediately. In their rush, they fail follow some basic pre-scene steps, such as ensuring privacy, or locking the fucking door. Luckily, Jesse McCree is far from opposed to the situation he finds himself in..."I don’t think you want to leave.” Gabe pauses, deliberately, watches the way Jesse’s eyes dart around the room, always coming back to land on the two of them, then pitches his voice low and dark, the way that makes Jack melt. “Do you?”A shudder goes through Jesse. He steps closer and shuts the door. “No.”





	Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> blizzard doesn't care about their timeline so neither do I 
> 
> I started writing this back in 2016 and forgot all about it until a few days ago, going through my WIP folder. There's like 15k of unfinished Overwatch smut in there. I have _work_ to do.

Missions are always tough, but this one had been worse than most. The dressing-down they both received from command after returning lasted well over an hour, and by the time they’re let out Gabe is exhausted. He has a hard skin for these things; he’s used to letting certain kinds of criticism roll off him, locking the anger away inside and dealing with it later, but he was worn down even before they stepped in that room. Now he can’t even muster up the energy to be angry.

Jack doesn’t seem to share his fatigue. He barely manages to wait until the door is closed before punching the wall. Gabe raises an eyebrow.

“A bit harder and you’d’ve left a dent,” he remarks.

“Shut up,” Jack snarls back in response, and then immediately swearing, raking his hands through his hair as he starts moving at a rapid pace. “Fuck, sorry, I’m- I didn’t mean that.”

“I know,” Gabe says, following a few steps behind him. He waits until they’re a safe distance from the conference rooms before speaking again. “What’s wrong, Jack?”

Jack laughs, hollow and awful. “ _Everything’s_ wrong. When is it _not?_ ”

“Come on, now. We both know I’m the nihilistic one in this relationship.” Normally that would have gotten him a chuckle. Now there’s not even the hint of a smile, and there’s no response to Gabe’s attempt to pull them onto more familiar territory.

“Command was right,” he says instead. “We could still fight. We could have taken them.”

There’s a spark of anger Gabe didn’t realise he had it in him to feel. “We would have lost half the force,” he snaps. “Our soldier’s lives are worth more than that.”

“And how many lives will be lost now?” Jack bites out. “How is that any better? Completing the mission is _all that should matter._ ”

“Oh come on, we both know that’s _bullshit_ ,” Gabe says, and then he’s reaching out for Jack’s arm, to touch him, to center him-

Jack flinches away from his hand.

For a moment the distance between them feels miles wide, insurmountable.

Gabriel stills, coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hallway. Jack soon follows suit. His chest is heaving  with heavy breaths, hands folding into fists and flexing in a repetitive motion, shoulders tense and hunched over.

“Take me down,” he says suddenly, at once facing Gabe, truly looking at him for the first time since they left Command. His eyes are wide and wild.

“What, _here?_ ” he says incredulously.

“Yes- _no_ , I just, I can’t- Gabe, I _need_ -”

He reaches out, helplessly, and it is the easiest thing in the world to step forward and pull him closer, fitting his hand over Jack’s neck and pushing, anchoring, until Jack’s forehead rests against his shoulder.

“I’ve got you, cariño,” he murmurs, rubbing over the skin right below his hairline. “Breathe. I’ve got you.”

He keeps his own breathing calm and steady, so Jack has something to adjust after, and uses the time it takes him to match them up to think it through. ‘Never scene when you’re angry,’ is the rule. But it’s not _Jack_ he’s angry with, and he’s not - doesn’t think he ever will be - tired enough that he can’t take care of him. Not when Jack needs him.

Jack needs him now.

Between one breath and the next he’s slipped into the right mindset, tightening his grip around the back of Jack’s neck.

“Do you need me to fight you for it?” Sometimes that’s what works, full-on fist fight turned wrestling turned… something else. That’s how it had started, way back when, and then they’d sat down and made rules and set boundaries to make sure no one actually got hurt. ‘Course, these days they could push the limits a lot further than they used to - the super soldier program was good for that, at least.

Jack only hesitates for a split-second before shaking his head. “No. Don’t need it.” He’s still messed up, but when his lips twitch into a half-smile it no longer looks entirely fabricated. “‘Sides, if we get ourselves beat up again this quickly Angie will have our heads.”

“Unless Ana gets there first,” Gabe points out, and they share a shudder at the thought of having to explain themselves to either woman. “Alright. C’mon, then.”

Gabe leads the way, and, as always, Jack follows.

 

* * *

  


A public training room is hardly the best choice for what they’re about to do, but it’s one of the less-used ones, few people willing to take the detour, and their own quarters are too far, so; it will have to do.

“On your knees for me, Jack,” he says, and Jack sinks down without hesitation. So obedient. Such a good soldier. “Strip down to your underwear, then hands behind your back. Spread your legs, close your eyes. No talking unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?”

The rules are standard, well-established, and they won’t be doing anything complicated tonight, but Gabriel says them anyways. It’s part of the routine. A bit more of the tension lifts from Jack’s frame for each word, lulled in by the familiarity.

“Yes, sir,” he replies.

“Good,” Gabriel says, giving him a perfunctory pat on the head. “You don’t come until you have my permission. Get to it. You have 10 seconds.”

Jack obeys immediately and efficiently, stripping out of his clothes and neatly folding them before arranging himself as Gabriel had ordered, hands crossed behind him to grip the other arm’s elbow, legs far enough apart that a less flexible man would be struggling with the effort to keep them parted.

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmurs, stroking one hand down the side of Jack’s chest. A quick glance down at his crotch reveals he’s already hard, dick straining against the fabric of his underwear. He brushes his hand against a nipple and Jack instinctively pushes his chest forward, chasing the touch. “You’re so easy.”

“Only for you,” Jack replies. Gabriel hums as a reply, and then slaps Jack’s inner thigh, not particularly hard, but he reckons Jack is already just as sore as he himself is, and any pain is bound to feel worse than it is. True enough, Jack grunts at the impact, but keeps his eyes closed, doesn’t move.

“No talking,” he reminds him. (Jack, of course, does not actually need the reminder. He knows exactly what he’s doing, testing the limits, wanting Gabe to push back. An incorrigible masochist is what he is, and one day they’re going to sit down and have a talk about _asking_ for pain when he wants it, but that day is not today.) “I don’t want to punish you tonight, Jack. Be good.”

Jack nods mutely.

Gabe continues the teasing touches, brushing over Jack’s neck, his back, his thighs, raking his blunt nails down Jack’s chest, digging his fingers into the muscles of his shoulders, a mix between an exploration and a massage. Each pass of his hands drain a little bit more of the tension from Jack’s body, the nearness being enough to bring him into the moment, anchor his mind to this and nothing else. Had the day been less of a disaster, perhaps this alone could be enough. As it was, Jack asked for more.

“Back on your knees,” he orders, gently pressing down on Jack’s shoulder as reinforcement. Jack obeys.

“Look at you,” he murmurs, slowly walking a circle around Jack, ensuring each step is heard so Jack knows where he is. “So obedient.”

He stops in front of him, considering. The goal is to fall just shy of provoking Jack into breaking the silence. Pain is always a sure way to get there - but there’s already bruises spreading across Jack’s skin, and he doesn’t want to add to them so carelessly. Humiliation, then. It will be harder - Jack can take a beating like no one’s business, but he seems to find it far more straining to keep his cool under verbal assault, and today especially some of the usual venues will be off-limits - but it will work.

He moves his right foot, nudging it up against the defined bulge in Jack’s underwear, tracing the outline of it with his sole. Jack’s hips twitch - away from or towards the sensation, he can’t tell.

“ _Look_ at you,” he repeats, scoffs. “ _Disgraceful_.”

He increases the pressure. “So easy to rile up. So predictable…”

Alternating positions, pressure just shy of pain. A vibrant blush is steadily spreading from Jack’s face. “You’d do anything I’d ask, Jack. Anything at all, just to get off. You’d do anything _anyone_ asked - so _desperate_ anyone at all would do. I should tie you up and leave you in the hallway like this, let the rest of the organization have a go. See how many _cocks_ you could take before you’re sated.” Jack’s mouth falls open. Gabe grinds his foot down just a bit harder and it snaps shut again. “But I wouldn’t need to do that, would I? You don’t need it. You could get off just on this, couldn’t you? I don’t even _need_ to touch you.”

Jack’s teeth are harshly clenches around his lip with the effort of not speaking. Gabe takes pity on him. Jack may not _need_ it, but they both _want_ Gabe’s hands on him. He sinks to his knees behind him, close enough that every breath stirs the thin hairs at the nape of Jack’s neck.

“Don’t worry, dear,” he croons, only slightly mocking, pressing a teasing kiss just under his jaw. “You won’t have to.” He grabs the waistband of his boxers, pulls them down only just enough that they’re not overly in the way when he closes his hand around Jack’s cock, palm dry and warm. He keeps the pace slow and steady, maddeningly even. The friction cannot possibly be very comfortable or pleasant, but, well. He has yet to find a sort of pain Jack isn’t at least a little bit into.

On that note, he brings his other hand up to Jack’s face, shoves his fingers into his mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me, sweetheart,” he orders, words at odds with his harsh tone. Jack moans around his fingers, slicking them up as well as he can.

“Good. It’s going to sting,” he assures Jack, pulling his boxers down further, “You’re going to _feel_ it, Jack, every moment.”

Jack shudders helplessly, so pliant in Gabe’s arms as he upsets his balance, tilts him so that Jack is leaning on him, back pressed against his chest. He slips his hand under him, circles his hole for a moment before pushing one in, slow and steady. Jack tenses up only for a moment before giving in, letting him in.

Gabe keeps up a steady stream of words, mixing praise with condemnation as he works him open. Within short Jack is moving with him, breath stuttering as he adds another finger, and then another.

The door of the run-down room they’re in slams open. Jack’s eyes fly open at the unexpected sound, but he’s disoriented, confused - if he moves too much they’ll lose their balance, so Gabe digs his fingers into his shoulder, a warning, and Jack freezes in place. Good. He’s practically down already, command idiocy near-forgotten, and Gabriel will make damned sure he _stays_ down, whatever threats he needs to yell to get the intruder out of there pronto.

“Oi, Reyes, you in here?” comes a voice Gabriel knows all too well, and Jesse McCree walks into the room, ridiculous hat and all. “Athena said you’d be somewhere around… here…”

He comes properly into view and, consequently, spots them. Gabriel can imagine the view he’s getting - Jack fully on display, flushed and panting even with how hard he’s trying to stay still, himself still with half his fingers inside him. Gabe resentfully twists his fingers, refusing to let this ruin anything. Kid’s been in a gang, surely he’s seen worse.

He levels a glare at Jesse, and re-evaluates. Kid seems almost as petrified as Jack is, frozen in place where he first spotted them, eyes wide, mouth gaping…

… but he’s still looking at them, has yet to look away at all, even for a moment, completely enraptured. Gabriel halts the order to _get the fuck out of here, kid_ , he’d been about to growl, tilts his head consideringly.

Now isn’t that a thought.

“I, uh, I’ll just come back later then,” Jesse stutters, flailing after the door handle. Gabriel grunts in acknowledgment and decides this thought is worth entertaining.

“Could always stay,” he says, not halting the movement of his hand.

“ _Gabe,_ ” Jack gasps, at the same time as Jesse croaks out “What?”

Gabriel wrenches his head back by his hair, stretching Jack’s neck over his shoulder so he’s forced to look up, instead of at the door. Jack shudders in his grasp, straining against the hold - but not moving his hands, not trying to break free. Good. Still with him.  

“You heard me,” he says. “Don’t play dumb. Not that hard a question, kid. Get over here, or get out.”

Jesse swallows, throat nervously convulsing, hands clenching into fists at his side. His gaze flits between Gabe, still fully clothed, and Jack, shivering in his grasp. “Is- is he really okay?”

“He knows what to say if he wants it to stop,” Gabriel says mercilessly, emphasising it with another twist of his hand, spreading his fingers wide. “Don’t you, Jack?”

Jack makes a choked off noise at the back of his throat – at the pain or the humiliation, Gabriel doesn’t know – but his head dips forward into a shallow nod.

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmurs, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“And me?” Jesse asks, voice shaking a bit. He hasn’t moved an inch since Gabriel first saw him step into the room. “What do I say, if I want to stop?”

“You say anything you like,” he says, softer now. “You’re not normally a part of this; you don’t have to follow the same rules. You wanna stop, you say stop. You want no part of this, you leave and walk out, and we’ll talk about it later if we need to. No consequences. Your choice.

“But I don’t think you want to leave.” He pauses, deliberately, watches the way Jesse’s eyes dart around the room, always coming back to land on the two of them, then pitches his voice low and dark, the way that makes Jack melt. “Do you?”

A shudder goes through Jesse. He steps closer and shuts the door. “No.”

He crosses the floor slowly, as if every step is a new decision made. When he reaches them he kneels down in front of Jack, only briefly glancing up at Gabe before looking back at Jack, keeping eye contact. Jack’s eyes are dark and unfocused.

Gabriel nudges him. “Say hello, Jack. Don’t be impolite.”

“...McCree,” Jack manages, more acknowledgment than greeting, but Gabe’ll accept it. When he nods his hair falls down in his eyes. Jesse reaches out to brush it away but stops before actually touching him.

“Sir-”

“He’s not ‘sir’ here,” Gabriel interrupts, “Not even to you. Try again.”

Hesitation. “Morrisson?”

“Almost there.”

Jesse wets his lips. “ ...Jack.”

Jack shudders, moans brokenly. Jesse hasn’t stopped looking like this is a dream he’ll soon wake up from since he first opened that door. Gabe would wager he’s just as overwhelmed as Jack is at this point. It’s not exactly the gentlest introduction to these things; it’s almost so he pities the kid.

Almost, but not quite.

“Look at him,” he murmurs, twisting his fingers inside Jack so his hips lift from the floor, twitching upwards, “See how beautifully he takes it?”  
“Ain’t that the most gorgeous thing I ever saw,” Jesse breathes, seemingly on instinct. Gabe barks out a laugh, and Jesse’s blush returns with a vengeance. “Well, he _is_ ,” he says defensively, but Gabe shushes him.  
“You got that right, kid,” he says. Jack is never more breathtaking than he is in these moments, surrendered and drifting, free.   
Gabriel pulls his fingers out of Jack, leaving him empty and quivering. “ _Gabe_ ,” Jack gasps again, his hands clenching around his elbows hard enough for his knuckles to turn white, maybe even hard enough to bruise, arms tense as a bowstring -    
“Shh,” Gabe soothes, carding his clean hand through Jack’s hair. “I’ve still got you. Not going anywhere else.”  
Some of the tension flows out from him at that, although he’s still trembling.   
“You know your word,” Gabe reminds him, and then he looks back to Jesse. “Not here just to watch, are you? Go on. Touch him.”   
Jesse does.

Tentatively at first, trailing his hands down Jack’s sides, across his chest - he moves back up, tracing Jack’s nose, his lips, breath catching in his throat as Jack sucks his fingers in, cheeks hollowing. Gabe keeps his hand loosely circling Jack’s neck, a weak imitation of a collar but a clear claim nevertheless.  

“Now, what to do with you, hm?” He says, talking mostly to Jack but keeping a careful eye on Jesse nevertheless, cataloguing his reactions. “Being two opens up a whole world of possibilities, doesn’t it? I could let him fuck you. I could have him hold you down while _I_ fuck you. Two of us together and we might even be able to keep you still with no restraints at all, even if you were to fight back. Or, hell, I’d bet you could take two at once, couldn’t you, Jack? Imagine that. Two men inside you, stretching you wide - is that what it’d take to satisfy you, d’you think? Or would you still be begging for more after?”

Jack’s breathing has sped up. Gabe doesn’t think he’s even aware of it but his hips are moving, short thrusts going nowhere at all, seeking friction and finding nothing. He’s blushing all the way down, and Jesse’s eyes are darker than Gabriel has ever seen them before. He manages to stifle a laugh. Neither of them would take that well right now, he suspects.

“That one’s intriguing, then,” he mumbles. “I’ll remember. But for tonight, I figure we’ll start small. Jesse,” he says, and the kid’s eyes dart up, looking almost guilty, “How would you like to fuck his mouth?”

At their feet, still kneeling between them, Jack moans. Jesse nods, jerkily.

“Gonna need words from you tonight, kid. Yes or no?”

“I-   yes. Please.”

“Good,” he praises. A hint of colour rises in Jesse’s cheeks. Gabe has to hide a smirk. Then a thought strikes him. Ah, well. Always best to ask. “You’re clean, right? When’d you last get checked?”

“Yeah. I mean, yes, I am, but.” He’s blushing properly now, fumbling as he reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls out a condom. “I, uh, have this?”

Gabe raises an eyebrow. “Get lucky on the job often?”

Jesse’s blush deepens further, but he manages to toss out a shaky smirk, not quite succeeding to make it as confident as he usually would. “You know me, sir. I like being prepared.”

Gabe maintains eye contact for a while, letting him stew for a bit before nodding him closer, shifting his and Jack’s weight around until they’re in a better position for it. “Don’t hold back,” he instructs. “He can take it.”

Jesse chucks his pants down to his knees, nowhere near as neat as Jack, but Gabe had never expected him to be. He’s half-hard already, only needing a quick stroke of his own hand to get him the rest of the way there so he can roll the condom on. When Jack takes him in his mouth he shudders, mouth falling open in a small ‘o’, but he gathers himself quickly enough, hesitantly fucking into Jack’s mouth with shallow, faltering thrusts. It’s clearly not enough for either of them. Jesse pauses, hand hovering a few inches above Jack’s head, and his eyes dart up towards Gabriel, as if asking permission.

Yes. Gabe can definitely work with this.

He inclines his head in a nod and watch intently as Jesse pushes Jack’s head down, forcing him to take in more. Jack chokes around him, convulsing - Gabriel waits, and watches. He knows Jack’s limits. He knows what it looks like when he’s done, and he’s not there yet, not with Jesse letting him up for air still. Kid’s going too easy on him.

Still, he’s not doing too bad. And with the way he’s still deferring to Gabriel, checking in to see what he can do, what Gabriel will _let_ him do, it’s almost enough to  make you wonder…

… Gabe loves Jack, as much as he has ever loved another person, and if it were up to him, he would never leave his side.

But he knows himself too well for that. It’s already half-miracle that he’s been given as much freedom to run Blackwatch as he pleases. One day he’ll cross one line too many, decide there are things that matter more to him than procedure, or following orders from above. One day he’ll break the rules so badly command won’t ignore it, or, failing that, Blackwatch will be exposed, and he will be deemed an acceptable loss, all set to take the fall.

One day everything will fall apart, and when that day comes, someone will need to watch out for Jack. Someone will need to do this for him, just like this.

The two of them do make a pretty picture.

“Told you not to hold back, Jesse.”

Jesse groans, pushing in deep enough Jack’s nose touches his stomach and _holds_ him there for several breathless seconds, struggling to swallow or breathe around Jesse’s cock. His nails dig into his arms, tears well up in his eyes - Jesse’s grip tightens imperceptibly, face contorting and mouth falling open in ecstasy before he exhales and pulls out, rapidly softening cock hanging down between his legs.

“Good job,” he tells them both. “What do we say, Jack?”

“Th- _ah_ \- thank you,” Jack stutters between deep heaving breaths.

Jesse tucks himself back in his pants, smiling giddily before he looks back to Gabe and the smile turns to a frown. “Ah, neither one a’ you…” he says, accent coming out full force, gesturing at Jack’s cock, flushed and straining against his stomach, precum beading at the tip.

“I don’t need it today,” Gabe says lightly, reaching down to smear the precum, tracing a vein down the side of Jack’s cock. Jack whines, high in his throat, and flinches backwards so suddenly their heads almost smash together. Right on the edge then… but he can stay there for far longer. “And Jack hasn’t been given permission yet. He’ll hold it until I tell him not to. Won’t you, love?”

His hand forms a loose fist around Jack’s cock, more teasing than actual stimulation, but Jack still reacts, gasping for breath, shaking in his arms. He doesn’t speak but nods hurriedly. Jesse looks at him with something close to reverence. “Holy _shit_ ,” he breathes, hand twitching as if to touch him.

Gabe smirks. “Wanna help me torture him for a bit?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jesse says, then coughs, blush returning with a vengeance. “Uh, I mean. Depends. Whaddaya want me to do?”

“Depends,” Gabe parrots. “You as fond of sucking cock as you are of having yours sucked?”

“Calling it ‘ _as_ fond’ may be exaggeratin’ somewhat, but cock as pretty as that, I can’t say I’m opposed,” he drawls.

Gabe barks out a laugh. “Good on you. Then come on, your turn to get on your knees. I’ll tell you how he likes it.”

Jesse meets his eyes, measuring, evaluating. Gabe keeps his gaze even and unbothered. Jesse gets on his knees.

“Good boy,” Gabe murmurs.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Jesse grumbles back. He leans in closer, blows cold air on Jack’s cock. Jack goes tense. Gabe’s glad he decided to hold him still for this instead of just ordering; Jack’s so on edge, he’ll need the proximity even if he might do without being restrained.

"Alright," he instructs. "You wanna start slow. Draw it out. Get familiar before you actually try taking him down."

"He hasn't been waiting long enough?" Jesse asks, but he obliges, pressing a series of feather-light kisses along the length of it, slowly bringing more of his tongue into it.

"Oh, not nearly," Gabe murmurs. "He'll wait however long I need him to. You'll see."

He removes his hand from Jack's cock and brings it around his waist instead, to hold him more fully. Jack shudders in his arms, twitching at each touch of Jesse's lips.

"Good," Gabe praises again, colour once again rising to Jesse's cheeks. "Just like that... bit more now. Don't worry about being careful with your teeth. He likes a bit of pain. Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Yes sir," Jack manages to get out, more gasp than statement.

Jesse scrapes his teeth over the head of Jack's cock and the sound that wrings from him is as if he's been punched in the stomach. Jesse huffs out a laugh and takes his mouth of him for a second, Jack trying in vain to push his hips closer. "Man, you weren't kidding," Jesse says, takes a breath, and takes Jack's cock in his mouth for real, carefully moving down until half the length is in his mouth and then stays there, swallowing around it. Jack's shudders increase in intensity.

"Be still," Gabe reminds him, tightening his grip in warning. He really is getting quite worked up. He supposes it's understandable, given how he wasn't exactly in a calm state of mind when they began. "Jesse, more."

Jesse starts working him over in earnest, fitting his hand around the part of him he can't get to with his mouth alone and bobs his head up and down, the sound of it echoing obscenely in the big room. Jack's breath picks up speed and it's not long until he's perilously close to losing control, flushed and desperate.

"A, aah-- _ah!_ " He's impossibly tense, nails digging into his own arms behind his back. His eyes are wild with the effort of not coming, not speaking.

"What do you want, baby?" Gabe asks, gesturing for Jesse to stop. Jesse freezes mid-motion, lips still stretched around the head of Jack's cock, and oh, that is an appealing image indeed. Gabe has to wet his lips before he can continue. "You can tell me. Go on."

"Help- help me-"

"Do you need to come, love?" he asks, faux-concerned. "Is that what you need help with?"

Jack jerks in his arms, scrunching his eyes up tight. "Can't, not," he forces out. "Sir, _please_."

"Not yet," Gabe says, unmoved by the high whine erupting from Jack's throat. "Shh, just a bit longer. I'll help you resist."

He brings his hand back down, makes a circle with his thumb and finger and clamps it tight around the base of Jack's cock. Jack sobs in response, tensing up again, and for a moment Gabe thinks Jack will actually try to break free of his hold, but instead he settles back down. "Good," Gabe murmurs, pressing a kiss to just underneath his jaw. "You're doing well. Jesse, get back to work. All the way down, now. As deep as you can."

Jesse obeys, without question. _Now_ **_that's_ ** _a rare sight,_ Gabe thinks to himself, although the thought is quickly struck from his mind as Jesse slowly slides down Jack's cock until his lips meet Gabe's fingers, instead being replaced with _he has_ **_definitely_ ** _done that before._

Jesse looks up and meets his eyes, almost challenging. Gabe smirks. "Impressive," he acknowledges. "You okay with swallowing, or would you rather he come on your face?"

Jesse moans around Jack's cock and Jack sobs again. He won't be able to take it much longer.

"If you're staying down there I'll assume it's the first," Gabe says, the only additional warning he's planning to give. Jesse hums. Gabe takes his hand off Jack's cock, ignoring his desperate whimpers, rakes his nails down Jack's chest, and, voice like steel, says "Jack, _now_."

He firmly believes he will, never, ever get tired of seeing Jack come on command. His mouth falls open in a soundless scream, not having the air to actually shout. His muscles lock up for one brief moment, and then he's back to shuddering, shaking apart in Gabe's arms as he comes. Jesse, not quite managing to swallow it all, chokes around him and comes up spluttering, the last of it landing on his shirt. Some has gotten on his chin and Gabe reaches out, wipes it off with his thumb, and then, entirely aware of the effect it will have, holds eye-contact with Jesse as he licks it clean. The star-struck look he gets in response is _very_ gratifying and he doesn't bother to hide his self-assured smile as he turns his attention back to Jack, still flushed and shaking in the after-shocks. Every hint of fight has been wrung out of his body.

"Jack, look at me," he says, and when Jack looks up he is far away, flying free somewhere, and still looking at Gabe like he's the last star in the universe. Gabe's heart clenches in his chest. "There you are," he says softly, brushing his hands over Jack's body, careful to never leave him without contact. He shifts them around so Jack is more lying down than kneeling, gently guides his hands to let go of his arms so he can bring them back to his front, massages them to make sure they haven't gone to sleep. Jack makes a noise of protest at the change of position, but Gabe hushes him, guides Jack's head to his lap. "Shh, love. I've got you. Just let go."

"Thank you," Jack mumbles, pressing his face to Gabe's thigh, all tension flowing out of him. "Thank you." His eyes flutter shut, breath remaining deep and even. Gabe keeps combing his hand through his hair, methodical even in this.

Jesse coughs slightly and Gabe glances up at him questioningly. He looks uncharacteristically uncertain and his voice is quiet when he asks, "Is he okay?"

Gabe snorts. "Yeah. He's perfectly fine."

Jesse frowns. "Are you sure? He seems kinda... drunk."

Not laughing out loud is a herculean feat. "I'm sure.

"Don't get me wrong, the journey is plenty fun -" and Jesse's blush is once again extraordinarily rewarding "-but this... this is the destination." He smooths his fingers over the furrow in Jack's face and they might as well have vanished. Relaxation lifts years off his face. "See? Nothing weighing him down anymore at all. Just... peace."

"Alright," Jesse says. He hesitates, just for a moment, before continuing. "Sir- I mean, commander Reyes-"

"The politeness is creepy, kid. Just say what you need to say."

"See if I ever try to follow protocol again," he says, but he's stalling and they both know it. He bites his lip. "Look, I just wanted to say- thank you for letting me see this. For letting me join you. It's, uh," and this time the smirk is at least _more_ teasing than insecure, "it's been a privilege, sir."

"Damn right it has," Gabe scoffs.

Jesse laughs. Gabe watches him tuck his shirt back in his pants, grimacing at what's sure to be a pretty noticeable come stain if he doesn't deal with it real soon. His gaze flickers from the floor to the door back to the two of them, and yes, Gabe recognizes that look. Oh, how he wants, and oh, how unlikely he is to do anything about it. He rolls his eyes.

"Jesse."

Jesse snaps to attention. "Yeah?"

"Get down here."

As soon as Jesse gets within reach, Gabe reaches out and puts his hand round the back of his head, yanking him down the last bit. Jesse stumbles, forced down to one knee. Gabe brings him even closer, and kisses him.

It's far from a gentle kiss - "gentle" is not really what he's going for. If he had to pick a target description, it would fall a lot closer to "devouring". He kisses Jesse like he's staking a claim - relentless, thorough. When he lets go and allows him to move back and catch his breath, Jesse, too, is flushed, eyes dark.

"If you want this to be a one-off, then it is. No questions asked, nothing changes. But if you want to give it another go, sometime..." He shrugs, still not breaking eye contact. "I doubt either of us would be opposed. Assuming, of course, you'll be willing to actually follow orders for once. I _am_ going to be in charge here, Jesse."

"Oh," Jesse replies, and then is quiet for a long time.

"You don't have to answer tonight," Gabe says, moving his hand back to his side. It's only to be expected he'd need time to consider, but Gabe can't deny he feels a certain amount of disappointment. He'd been so certain in his assessment that Jesse would go for it, and he's not at all sure what his mistake was. Overestimating how familiar Jesse wanted to be with the two of them? How willing he was to defer to Gabe's authority in this situation? "Take all the time you need. Think it through. Let me know what you want when you know."

"No," Jesse blurts out. Gabe quirks an eyebrow, not letting on his heart sinking in his chest.

"No?" he echoes.

"No! I mean- I don't need time. I- I want this. I want..."

_You_ , he doesn't say, but Gabe hears it regardless. He lets a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"Good," he says. "Good." And, well, in _that_ case... "C'mon, then. Help me get this one back to his quarters, and we'll talk."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally imagined as a 3-part series exploring this relationship through different parts of the timeline: jack & gabe & jesse, the first time; jesse & jack, when gabe is believed to be dead; jack and gabe, when gabe is reaper. 
> 
> If a continuation sounds like something you'd be interested in, let me know, subscribe to the series, and we'll see what happens :')


End file.
